Heart Stamp
by MegKF
Summary: What happens when, right after Ren's acting test, a crazy experimental science project hits Kyoko and suddenly there are three more Kyoko's?
1. Prolog

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

Takes place in volume 13, could be spoilers through volume 18.

**Heart Stamp Prolog**

"I was confident I could do this well with you Ms. Momose," Ren said. He'd just passed the president's test for approval to continue as Katsuki in Dark Moon. Kyoko started to phase out as her thoughts turned towards fear, so afraid of falling in love.

**BOOM**

"Oh god! Watch out, don't let the ball of light touch you!" screamed the two people who had run onto set. And there it was, a ball of light moving around quickly in an almost random pattern. "It's our science experiment, we're not positive what it'll do and we don't want to recreate it." At this the various people on set began to move away from the light whenever it got near them. With one exception… Kyoko. Who was so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the ball of light or the people who were chasing it around with some sort of vacuum looking machine trying to catch it.

"Kyoko! Watch out!" cried Ren in warning. But it was too late, it had hit her.

For a moment Kyoko just glowed. Kyoko began to panic as she noticed what was going on. Then the light kind of split into three balls of light and settled onto the ground and grew into three more Kyoko's. Each looked different from the original Kyoko and from each other too. There was Kyoko in a long flowing dress, with her dyed hair back in place, although it looked like she was growing it out since the roots were very black and growing out. There was Kyoko with a sort of goth motif going on. She had long black hair braided behind her wearing black leather pants that were form fitting. Her shirt was barely there, black too and very revealing of her stomach. She even wore dark makeup that somehow looked good on her. And there was the last Kyoko, she wore jeans and a cute t-shirt, almost looking like normal Kyoko with her brown hair cut short, just a little different.

"OH WOW!" screeched one of the scientists. "It worked! Sort of."

"Great," said the other scientist sarcastically. "Only now we've got to remake it because she didn't get out of the way."

"Still! We know it worked. We can make this our test study case. It's not like we really could influence the results when we don't know her."

"Fine…"

"What's going on?" demanded Ren. "Why are there four of her?"

"Well, you see…" began the first scientist, a young woman who, like most women in Japan, had a thing for Ren, who was standing right there in front of her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to him, her idol. _Oh God…_

"We're trying to experiment in alternate realities," said the other scientist, a young man who wasn't about to waste time he could be working on science with things like TV. "These _should_ be possible future versions of her."

**END**

Author's Note:

I'm hoping you all like this. This should end up being 5 chapters in all including this prolog. I will refer to the Kyoko's as Original Kyoko, Hippie Kyoko, Goth Kyoko, and Normalish Kyoko.


	2. Hippie Kyoko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

Takes place in volume 13, could be spoilers through volume 18.

**Heart Stamp Chapter 1 – Hippie Kyoko**

"Well I can't disagree with you there," said Hippie Kyoko. "This was the acting test for Dark Moon, right?"

"Yes," answered a surprised Yashiro, who was standing there in shock.

"Then this happened five years ago to me. What about you two?" Hippie Kyoko asked Goth Kyoko and Normalish Kyoko. Both simply nodded, they were still in a bit of shock themselves. Out of all of them it was Hippie Kyoko was taking it the best. This included the people from Dark Moon and even the scientists. Although, for the scientists, it was probably more extreme excitement than the shock it was for the others.

"Oh!" cried the female scientist, she seems to do that a lot, cry out like that. "Can we ask the three of you some questions? It'll really help us with this experiment."

"I guess so," said Hippie Kyoko. "I can't speak for them though. I'd like to ask a question first… Are we stuck here? I'm going to want to go home tonight, to my home. If we're gonna be stuck here there will be all sorts of trouble, like legally for example."

"Oh. It shouldn't be a problem. All our studies show that you should all fade back into your rightful places in about an hour. Which means we need to ask our questions now."

"Alright. Ask away."

"Oh… Um… I'm not sure what to ask."

"Well I think people should settle down or leave now. I seem to remember going to eat at this really great restaurant with an aquarium after this."

"Oh, that's a good idea," said the male scientist. "Everyone who isn't a friend of the girl…"

"Kyoko," chorused the four Kyoko's.

"Kyoko, right, should leave now. Here let me guide you out the door." The male scientist led most of the people out the door, closed the door, and then came back in alone. All that remained were the four Kyoko's, Ren, Yashiro, Ogata and Lory.

"Right," said the female scientist. "The question to ask… it's… um… Hey Yuki, what is the question to ask them?"

"I suppose we should ask what will happen to her in the next 5 years," replied the male scientist now known as Yuki.

"Oh the last five years for me have been very exciting!" Hippie Kyoko gestured wildly with her arms. "I'm really happy now, I'm a successful actress-"

Hippie Kyoko was cut off as Original Kyoko noticed something. "THAT'S A WEDDING RING!" she screeched. At this she had the attention of everyone in the room focused on Hippie Kyoko's hand.

"Yep! I'm married! OH!! Kyoko!" Hippie Kyoko reached over and grabbed Original Kyoko's hand and pulled it to press against her stomach. "I'm pregnant! It's going to be our second child. I'm so excited!"

"OUR!? Who did you marry? How could you marry!? What's going on!?" asked a terrified Original Kyoko. Though, it might be important to note the she still had her hand on Hippie Kyoko's stomach. The other Kyoko's were looking on in shock too.

"Oh, how silly of me, who I married is…" here Hippie Kyoko paused to draw out the tension, no one really noticing as she scanned some of the faces watching. "Kuon."

"Kuon?" Original Kyoko asks as Ren and Lory look on in surprise. Lory looks at Ren who looks at the two Kyoko's. "Who is he? How could you-"

"How could I what Kyoko?" demanded Hippie Kyoko. "Move on from living in a past we don't think fondly of? With one exception, our special memory. That week when we were 7, when we met Kuon, our fairy prince. How could I not love him? In our entire childhood, Kuon was the only one to ever even try to make us laugh, to comfort us when we were sad. He has always held a special place in our hearts." Hippie Kyoko reached up and pulled out the necklace she was wearing. There at the end of it was Corn. Corn had been turned into a pendant, specially designed so it could still do its special light effect. "This, this has always been proof of how much I mean to him. He told me, when he asked me to marry him, that he hadn't needed this anymore, because he had his memory of me to make him happy, to take away his sorrow. He has always been there for me when I needed him. And he did it, you know, flew on his own, surpassing his father," Hippie Kyoko paused here to grin happily, "who insists I call him Dad."

_MY GOD! I married her. I can't believe I married her. I love her, but… How, I can't allow myself to be in a real relationship and we got married. And I told her that. I mean it's true, but I can't believe I told her that. And we got married. I'm married. And I must have told her my real name. And we got married. And my father approves, that I married her. That I married Kyoko. And I surpassed my father, possibly while married to Kyoko. But she could just be saying that because she's my wife. My wife! Oh God!_

_Me! Married! But what about Sho? I gave up on my revenge, completely? But to marry Corn, I mean Kuon. How did we meet again? Did I really fall in love with him? But I can't fall in love. I wouldn't be safe if I fell in love. But I suppose it might be true that Kuon is safe to love if he loves me back._

"But I never ran into Kuon," shared Goth Kyoko. "How did you two end up together if I didn't run into him? What about you Kyoko, did you run into Kuon?" This question was said to Normalish Kyoko, because after all, all the other Kyoko's know that Original Kyoko hasn't run into Kuon, at least not to her knowledge.

"I don't think so," answered Normalish Kyoko. "But I'm really curious about how that worked out?"

"Kuon's an actor, like his father. We got cast together in a movie. As romantic leads. He's a really good actor. He ended up telling me that he was the same Kuon I knew as a child." Hippie Kyoko blushed. "He's really romantic."

"You mean he's not a fairy!?" the other three Kyoko's asked in unison. All the non-Kyoko's stared at them.

"Stop!" commanded the female scientist who remains unnamed so far. "Time's up!"

"What?" asked Ren surprised.

"But this was getting really good!" Lory exclaimed wanting to know more. _So that's who was getting that look out of Ren. The girl who lacks love the most… ending up with Ren… It was probably a lot more of a battle to win her heart than she's implying. Nice of her not to tell everyone she's married to Ren though._

"The three of them are only here for an hour. If we want to hear the rest of their stories and ask comparison questions before they go then we have to limit them to 15 minutes," Yuki explained since the female scientist still couldn't handle talking to her idol Ren.

**END – Next up Goth Kyoko!**

Author's Note:

For those that don't know or figure it out- Kuon is Ren Tsuruga's real first name. Kuon Corn

I think Ren's thoughts are a bit out of character, but I wanted to show that he was panicking inside.

I have a tendency to not be funny when I'm trying to be funny. No one laughs at jokes I think about, but will laugh at spur of the moment ones… So while writing this, with my Hippie Kyoko history in place, I just wrote whatever came to me hoping it'd turn out good.


	3. Goth Kyoko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

Takes place in volume 13, could be spoilers through volume 18.

**Heart Stamp Chapter 2 – Goth Kyoko**

"Now it's your turn," said Yuki to Goth Kyoko. "We've already established that Kyoko #1 (Hippie Kyoko) met someone you knew as children and ended up together. Like that really matters… What happens to you in the next five years?"

"Oh! Well I'm an actress. This outfit is actually part of my current job, but I do like it. They said I could keep it. Isn't that great? I'm wearing it out on my date tonight. We're going clubbing. Guys hit on me like crazy when I dress like this. I like making him jealous."

"Date!?" exclaimed Original Kyoko. "You're also in a relationship? What is going on? Why didn't I follow my goals?"

"Well I don't know if I'd call it a relationship… We date, we break up, we see other people, and we get back together. It's a vicious cycle, but it works for us. Plus this way his fans don't get as upset since we're in such a turbulent relationship. They still have a chance with him even if we're together at the time."

"Fans…" Original Kyoko was a bit worried about this and let her gaze drift over to Ren. _It could be… _And Ren's eyes caught hers and they froze. Yashiro and Lory both caught this and smiled/smirked.

"Yeah, Sho's getting really popular, but so am I. It's kind of interesting comparing the sizes of our fan clubs."

"SHO!?" cried out the other three Kyoko's. Original Kyoko's eyes had turned back to Goth Kyoko in horror. Ren and Yashiro both felt something similar to horror as their gazes also settled on Goth Kyoko.

"Well yeah… We really reconnected. He's having, maybe it's about to have, some problems with his career. This band stole the song he was about to record and he gets into a bit of a slump. I totally revitalized him. He saved me from a stalker. We just kind of added a new dimension onto our old/current relationship. We do know just about everything there is to know about each other. Sure there are still some problems but we actually try to work things through. Sometimes we take breaks from our whatever you want to call it. When we're 'off' you know, but right now were 'on' hence the date tonight."

"Oh… Um…" This had put Original Kyoko in a bit of a slump unsure of where to go from here.

"Wait," said Ren, "you forgave Sho for what he said?"

"Well, not completely. You encouraged me to give this a try," answered Goth Kyoko.

"Let me make sure I understand this," interrupted Hippie Kyoko, "Ren Tsuruga encouraged you to pursue a relationship with Sho? You're in a comfortable enough relationship with him to discuss these things and he didn't talk you out of it?"

"Yeah. Of course," answered Goth Kyoko. "Why, are you not getting along?"

"Oh! Um," at this Hippie Kyoko was uncomfortable; she didn't want to share anything that Ren wouldn't want known at this time. "Well, it's changed a bit between us. But he'd never have encouraged me to pursue some sort of relationship with Sho. He's um… very close to Kuon. We named our son Ren after him."

"NOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Original Kyoko. "I was so focused on the fact I'm married in your reality that I forgot all about you having a kid!" It's called selective hearing…

"With another on the way," at this Hippie Kyoko placed her hand on her stomach over Original Kyoko's hand. Original Kyoko blushed and jerked her hand away; she'd been so focused on what was going on that she'd forgotten that her hand was on Hippie Kyoko's pregnant stomach. It's called selective… um… touching?

"Anyway," interrupted Goth Kyoko. "This doesn't really affect me since I don't know Kuon currently. Is there anything you all want to ask me about my life?"

"Actually, yes," replied Normalish Kyoko, "I'm kind of curious to know what you're doing professionally."

"Oh! I'm having a lot of fun. After Dark Moon I worked on a couple more roles similar to Mio, you know, like a princess under a curse of unhappiness. Now I'm working on a couple more roles. This outfit is for an American horror movie actually. They've been re-making a lot of Japanese horror movies and filming some of them here in Japan. I got this role because I can speak almost perfect American English. I play a sexy young woman who seduces a lot of guys, including the heroine's boyfriend. I'm one of the later victims, but my sacrifice saves the heroine. It's still a somewhat small role, but it gives me exposure in America."

"Wow," said Original Kyoko. "That's great. You must be getting pretty popular. But I can't imagine ever playing a seductress…"

"Oh, it gets easier getting into roles the more you practice. I suppose it helps to know that JapMag Magazine did a survey of men I've worked with and almost ¼ of them admitted to having crushed on me. Although they think several guys didn't admit to liking me when they really did. It was so weird after that came out. They didn't release names or anything, but suddenly wondering if this guy or that guy liked me was very strange. Of course, I didn't seduce any of them, but it did give me a lot of confidence. It allowed me the confidence to wear clothes like this, which is why I'm comfortable wearing them in public and even on dates. I wasn't kidding about guys hitting on me a lot when I dress like this."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" chanted Original Kyoko. "I could never ever be you! I just couldn't! It's bad enough I could be her!" Here she pointed at Hippie Kyoko. "I think it might actually be possible for me to be with Kuon if he's not a fairy, but Sho, no way."

"Really?" Lory asked. "If this Kuon kid showed up you'd consider being in a romantic relationship with him?"

At this Ren turned to Original Kyoko and watched carefully, he was very interested in her answer.

"What? NO! Kuon isn't like that. He's my childhood friend, the one who gave me my lucky stone, he wouldn't be interested in me like that."

_But I am…_ Ren thought.

"Sure he would, if it wasn't possible I wouldn't have married him," Hippie Kyoko interjected. "Kuon has always loved me, it just became romantic love after we both grew up. I think my absolute faith in his abilities is part of what made him love me. I never doubted that he would overcome his father's influence. I never doubted he would fly free. Even when I found he wasn't a fairy I didn't doubt he'd succeed because of his own gifts. He has always known exactly what to say to me and somehow I've always known what to say to him, even before he properly introduced himself to me."

"Now this is interesting," Lory said. "Is the Kuon you speak of Kuon Hizuri?"

"Yes," answered Hippie Kyoko.

"Wait wait wait! You know Kuon, President?" asked Original Kyoko.

"Yes, of course. His father, Kuu Hizuri, and I have been friends for years."

"So he really isn't a fairy?"

"Of course not," Lory looked a bit confused at this. "Why would he be a fairy?"

"Kuu Hizuri, the famous actor?" asked Ogata. The Kyoko's all blinked at him, they'd forgotten he was there since he hadn't said anything until now.

"Yes, that's my father-in-law," Hippie Kyoko confirmed again. "He's great. Always insisted that I can him Dad, even before Kuon and I started dating. I recently played his daughter in a movie."

"OH!" Goth Kyoko exclaimed. "I know Kuu Hizuri! It was my first Love Me assignment after _Dark Moon_ I was like an assistant to him. He also insisted that I call him Dad. Our realities must be closer than I was thinking." This, of course, was said to Hippie Kyoko. "I also played his daughter in a movie. Although it hasn't been released yet. Working on two Hollywood movies at the same time is great for my career. They'll both be released next year. And they're very different movies too, will help me avoid being typecast in America."

"So, you're a good enough actress for American movies?" asked Original Kyoko.

"You have doubts? I always throw myself into my roles, so I tend to do well."

"Me too," said Hippie Kyoko.

BEEP BEEP BEEP went Yuki's, remember that's the male scientist's name, watch.

"I think that means it's my turn," said Normalish Kyoko.

**END – Next up Normalish Kyoko!**

Author's Note: Somehow this became all about Hippie Kyoko again… I suppose it shows that I'm a fan of Kyoko X Ren…


	4. Normalish Kyoko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

Takes place in volume 13, could be spoilers through volume 18.

**Heart Stamp Chapter 3 – Normalish Kyoko**

"I guess it's my turn," Normalish Kyoko said. "Just so you realize it let me state that I'm not them, I would never let myself… love anyone. I suppose the president got it right when he said I lacked love." Normalish Kyoko turned her gaze to Lory. The others taking a quick glance at him too, before turning their attention back to Normalish Kyoko. "From what they said the events that took place in both their realities had similar events occurring in mine. I probably had chances to be with Sho or Kuon, although I don't believe I ever ran into him again, I just let it slide by. Though I also call Kuu Hizuri, Dad, so I should have met Kuon, I think," Normalish Kyoko turns to Original Kyoko and grabbed her hand. "Promise me that you will never become them! Promise me you will never let someone into your heart that could hurt you. I'm not sure about Kuon, but Sho would never mature enough to stop hurting you or me."

"HEY!" Goth Kyoko yelled. "He's still an inconsiderate jerk a lot of the time, but he's my inconsiderate jerk! And he's really good at comforting me now, as long as it's not about my mother, he can't deal with mom issues, but he's good on pretty much everything else now."

Normalish Kyoko glared at Goth Kyoko for a moment and then turned her attention on Hippie Kyoko. "And look at her! She doesn't even touch up her roots! I might not be great with make-up but I still get that taken care of."

"HEY!" Goth Kyoko yelled again. "She's pregnant! You're not supposed to dye your hair when you're pregnant."

"I'm confused," said Original Kyoko, "I knew the moment she said she was pregnant that that was why her roots were showing. If you're future versions of me shouldn't you all know everything I do?"

"Um… Actually I knew that," said Normalish Kyoko grudgingly. "It's just that I'm upset with them for breaking the promise we made to ourselves when the jerk dumped us."

"I think I understand," said Hippie Kyoko. "You're unhappy, and can't deal with the fact that we are happy. You gave up your chances to be with anyone and the fact that we're happy is making you even more unhappy. Kyoko, you need to fight for the chance to be happy. Even if you don't end up with Kuon or Sho there are other people who care about you. You're probably good friends with Moko, yes?" Normalish Kyoko nodded. "She cares about you. Maria cares about you. The list goes on."

"Yeah, she's right," Goth Kyoko chipped in. "There are a lot of people who care about you, about us. And you caring about them is just the next stage to finding someone that you care about that cares about you too. You have to give love the chance even if it can hurt you. Because it'll be OK now. Some guys can hurt you but your friends are there for you to help you when you're hurt. The point is to never give up."

"OH! I know what you can do, come here," at this statement Hippie Kyoko grabbed Normalish Kyoko and took her away from the others. "You know that job we've been doing that we don't want anyone to know about?" Hippie Kyoko asked in a whisper about Bo the chicken. "Well you know how we've been helping someone with a problem they have been having? The person that person likes, it's us."

"What?!" exclaimed Normalish Kyoko. The eyes of everyone watching widened. They might not have known what was going on, but they most definitely wanted to. Normalish Kyoko stole a look at Original Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga who were right next to each other. _Oh my… We look good together…_

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it? And he's not the only one; there are a couple other people who I know like her." Hippie Kyoko nodded her head towards Original Kyoko.

"Like who?" asked Normalish Kyoko. She was speaking oddly though, still in a bit of shock about her revelation.

"Well, there's Hikaru Ishibashi for one."

"Hikaru Ishibashi, the leader of Bridge Rock?" _Double shock… All these guys liked me and I didn't know. _

"Yeah. All those times when he wanted to go out to eat after recording an episode he meant as in a date."

"I had no idea," Normlish Kyoko allowed her voice to trail off as she began to think about men she knew.

"Let me ask you something. Do you spend time with Ren Tsuruga still? Go to him with questions that you think he can help you with? Help him when you can tell he needs help?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Well ask him out when you get back." Hippie Kyoko said with a grin.

"What!?" exclaimed Normalish Kyoko.

"I'm serious, ask him out. I think he still likes you. He and I had a lot to work out when we first going out, we had to work things out one step at a time. We both have dark pasts, but we got through them together."

"Wait, what?" asked Normalish Kyoko confused. "You dated Tsuruga-san? But I thought you were married to Kuon."

"Ah! Dang it! I was trying not to tell anyone," at this Hippie Kyoko slapped her own head. "Kuon is Ren, Ren is Kuon."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah… Well, it's part of why he was able to move on you know. We both had one truly happy childhood memory and it was with each other, it tied us together and brought us happiness in the end." Hippie Kyoko allowed a beautiful heavenly smile of her own grace her face.

_Oh wow… That's just like Tsuruga-senpai's heavenly smile, _Original Kyoko thought. _I'm gonna get a heavenly smile too? I wonder what she's thinking about…_

"It's just so hard to imagine," said Normalish Kyoko.

"It really was a lot like a fairy tale if you summarize it, after all I got my prince, admittedly I got the fairy prince not prince charming, and I believe I will get my happily ever after. You have to have faith Kyoko, and let love in if you want a fairy tale ending. It's like everyone you let into your heart leaves a stamp on it. I imagine the one Kuon put on my heart is a fairy, Moko's stamp is the masks of Janus which are used to show tragedy and comedy, Maria's is-"

"I get it," Normalish Kyoko interrupted. "You really think I should ask Tsuruga-senpai out?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't ask Sho out, I couldn't imagine being in a relationship like the other Kyoko. But be persistent, I think it's likely your Tsuruda-senpai hasn't forgiven himself his past yet."

"It's great you're bonding and all, but you guys are going to fade away soon and we want to ask a couple questions before…" Yuki's voice trailed off as he watched the extra Kyoko's start to glow. "That happens!! It hasn't been an hour yet, why are they fading around now, Hitomi?"

"I'm not sure," the female scientist now named Hitomi replied. She looked at her watch in thought. "The light!" she yelled in understanding. "We lost control of the light almost an hour ago now, maybe the possibilities can only last an hour once the created light is released? This is good to know, plus that means even if we had contained the light we might not have finished a controlled test correctly without our supervisors finding out about our loosing control of it in the first place."

"You just had to talk so much!"

"What!?"

"They already faded away!"

"Oh… At least it wasn't a controlled test?"

**END – Next up Epilogue**

Author's Note:

Thanks to reviewer MizIndependent666 who told me the names of the Bridge Rock group on my other fic _2 Minute Interviews_.

I thought about saying "leave a mark on your heart" but I really wanted to use the word stamp instead since that's why I titled the story _Heart Stamp_. Though the phrase "stamp on your heart" doesn't sound right because I mean stamp as in 'with ink' not 'stomp' and my mind goes straight to thinking 'stomp' when I see those words…

This story is a lot easier to write than _The Megami Nakami Show_. I think it's because I have a much clearer idea where I was going with this story… although yet again this became very much about Hippie Kyoko… Original Kyoko and Goth Kyoko were barely in this and there wasn't anything from the rest of the cast, except the scientists at the end. It's interesting, at least to me, how this chapter went, I wasn't sure about the middle and wrote the very beginning and the end… and somehow the end became most of the middle too. I was going to write in a big hair pulling scene (literally between the extra Kyoko's) and I ended up not having that work out. The middle I skipped ended up being 3 paragraphs when I went back to fill it in… Weird.

Look forward to the epilogue where you'll learn the fates of all four Kyoko's.


	5. Epilogue

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

Takes place in volume 13, could be spoilers through volume 18.

**Heart Stamp Epilogue**

**Normalish Kyoko:**

"Wow," Kyoko said. "That's quite a head rush." Kyoko looked around herself. She was standing in her own room and not 5 years in the past. Various items around the room confirmed that. A giant sized picture of Sho on the wall from one of his newest publicity posters. There were other things most definitely recent around the room. "I'm home…" Kyoko smiled and grabbed her phone from the nearby table. "I'm going to call Tsuruga-senpai… Kuon, I can't believe he's my fairy prince, I suppose I should confess to being Bo, kind of make us both even. I'm going to help him escape Dad's shadow and we'll see how it goes between us as it goes." _OH! That other Kyoko gets to call him Dad for real. Maybe someday I'll get to add that reason to calling him Dad too._

**Goth Kyoko:**

"Wow," Kyoko said. "That's quite a head rush." Kyoko looked around herself. She was back in her dressing room from the movie shoot she'd just finished before her trip back in time. Kyoko reached up and streeeetched. "OH! That feels good. I wonder what they were talking about before we returned… Oh!" Kyoko exclaimed as she caught sight of the time on the wall clock. "I better hurry or Sho will go to the club without me!" _Should I tell him about what happened? No… He'd never believe me, and maybe the next time we break up I can get some 'help' from Tsuruga-senpai._

**Hippie Kyoko:**

"Wow," Kyoko said. "That's quite a head rush." Kyoko looked around herself. "I'm in the kitchen? OH! I was heating up some milk for Ren, I'd forgotten" Kyoko jumped as she heard a scream. "Ren!" Kyoko ran out the room and into the next room. "OH!"

"Kyoko. Where were you? I was worried. You never leave Ren alone when you don't have to."

"Oh Kuon! You'll never believe the story I have to tell," Kyoko said as she walked forward and took Ren, who was crying, from Kuon's arms and into her own and leant up against Kuon whose arms came forward to wrap around her.

_I love them both so much…_

**Original Kyoko:**

"Wow," Kyoko said. "That's quite a head rush." Kyoko looked around herself. "It was almost blinding for a moment there." The other Kyoko's were gone. It was just her and her co-workers, well and the scientists too. Kyoko paused as her gaze caught onto Ren's. They stared at each other as they thought about what the extra Kyoko's had said. _Maybe… Maybe it would be alright to risk my heart… As long as I have people to help me if things don't go well._ Kyoko took a couple of steps towards Ren.

"Sorry about this," interrupted Hitomi, the female scientist. "But you can't remember any of this."

"What?" asked the people gathered in unison.

"Yeah. Sorry," said Yuki.

FLASH.

"You never met other versions of Kyoko. This never happened. Please continue about your lives."

"Getting ideas from movies was so the best idea I ever had," said Hitomi to Yuki as they left the room. "You did remember to flashy thing the others when they left for the restaurant earlier, right?"

"Of course. No one else will remember this happened except us."

**END – END**

Author's Notes:

Flashy thing was from Men in Black.

I didn't really want to flashy thing people at the end, but I wanted this to sort of remain cannon. I also sort of wanted to scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" after I wrote that part…

Someone wrote in a review that there were typos, sorry about that. I try to proofread stuff a couple of times before posting, but I only really checked the last chapter for continuity. It can also be really hard to catch your own errors.

I really enjoyed writing this… Maybe I should write a sequel…


End file.
